


Between My Teeth.

by TheDarkestMindWithin



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Infant Death, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Murder Husbands, Murder Kink, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Will Graham, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Unconventional Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2020-08-10 18:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestMindWithin/pseuds/TheDarkestMindWithin
Summary: While hunting for the Chesapeake Ripper Crawford and his team are blindsided when an apparent copycat not only diverts their attention from the latest string of horrific murders but also that of the Ripper.





	1. A Love Letter To The Ripper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for gore, violence and profanity.
> 
> Without Beta.

* * *

**Hannibal**.

There are three Omega's floating in an icy lake in the middle of nowhere, their flesh is pale and lips blue, eyelids cover lifeless orbs and their bodies are draped in white silk, floats like elaborate wings on their backs around them. I wonder what masterful creature created them.

Their hands rest on their bellies, soft flowers grasped between each cold finger, rings of gold sit on their fingers and around their necks and on their wrists.

They're angels among men.

One has flowers in his once curly brown hair, he's the centrepiece, he has sharp cheekbones and tender lips, I image he was beautiful with a blush on his cheeks. The girl on his left has delicate long lashes and subtle curves to her hips and waist, I wonder what she would have looked like alive, smiling or laughing. The third is younger than the second and first, his skin glitters despite the death coursing through his veins. I imagine him reading and talking and moving. He doesn't suit being still.

There is an unattainable waste laid with them. Deep in the marrow of their bones. _Omega's wasted._

Jack Crawford approaches from the shadows, thick clouds of smoke escape his lips and his eyes scan the scene before him with distaste and regret, he sees the waste in a different way. He sees the beauty as hideous and unnatural, he does not understand. Incapable. His team of minions skitter in the background, whispers of disgust and sadness barely hidden on their lips, I wish to rip out every single one of their throats. Ignorant to the masterpiece that has been put on display before their eyes.

There is one amongst us, it does not escape my attention, that neither looks at the offering in disgust or admiration but rather with trained indifference, the only other Omega present who is alive, heart beating and lungs expanding, flushed skin reacting to the cold. Will Graham keeps his distance from everyone. He escapes no-one's attention however.

"So, what do we have?" Jack's words pull us together, threads us into an invisible tapestry, bound, Will gravitates closer, stands between Jack and I with his gaze on the Omegas dead in the water. The scent around us is confused with Will and the Omegas, dead and alive. They contrast and dim with the surrounding woods and differing scents. Jack wrinkles his nose, tactless as Will seems to let his mind come back to us finally.

"This isn't the Ripper, this is a love letter." Will's words answer what Jack wants to know, the air cuts with something akin to apprehension as Jack sighs heavily and runs his leather-clad hand over his head. I hide my amusement with the Omega. His intelligence is refreshing compared with the creatures Jack usually comes up with for his game of cat and mouse.

"A love letter? To who?" His words are brash and miss the intimacy and delicacy Will appears to appreciate with this particular scene, he even lets his annoyance slip when he sighs, he doesn't speak, he just turns to me with expectant eyes, there's a flicker of something else there, quick and secret, Jack misses it and turns to me.

Will is a teacher testing his students to ensure they've been paying attention.

"To the Ripper. Whoever created this scene wishes to catch his attention." I summarised with a glance between Jack and Will, who looks slightly more pleased than before, I don't miss this and file it away. I've been paying attention. I'm listening to whoever wishes to speak.

"Great. Now we have some other crazed lunatic chasing after this sick bastard." Jack's summarises before he leaves and doesn't think as he speaks to someone about getting the bodies out of the water, Will and I are left alone, we turn to the Omegas, side-by-side.

"What d'you think the letter's trying to say?" Will's words leave his lips and float dangerously around us, a challenge. I smirk, twitch of the corner of my mouth as I look over the details overlooked by Jack and the rest of them.

"They want the Ripper to know that they are beautiful, that they are intelligent and powerful all on their own. That they're fertile and rich with youth. Pure of sins of Man and Alpha. This is their proposal, nontraditional in deliverance but rooted in long accepted customs and beliefs. This letter says: You will morph to my will and still be you." My words are careful and delivered in a quiet murmur to ensure that we are not overheard. Will stands still besides me, silent with his gaze trained on the Omega being pulled from the water.

"Do you accept?"

Words deadly and delivered into this world like a forbidden promise or devout prayer. Urgent and terrified with all the control of a God. This is where the game ends, where all pretences and distractions are ceased and we lay ourselves bare for the other, Will has done this with his words, now I must do the same or lose something unnamed and invisible altogether. I turn, discreet, I look around our surroundings, at Jack and at Beverly, I roll words around my tongue while Will waits, his stance remains the same.

They take the second Omega from the water.

"I wish to write my own letter first."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a story I originally posted on a different account and am moving here to try and work towards completing it.


	2. Lost In The Mind Of A Killer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rewind to their first meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without Beta.

* * *

**Hannibal**.

He's clueless to my presence, deep in his own wondrous thoughts. It's a privilege to see even a glimpse of such an intimate moment.

Will Graham lost in the mind of a killer.

" - This is my design," His words search the room, bounce around the cold stone walls of the abandoned barn, fall over the ugly scene at his feet, his eyes open and he turns to leave, stops dead when he discovers he is not alone, my gaze leaves the butchered body regretfully, she could have been such a beauty under the right hand, and back to his face. He stares with slow blinks and shallow breaths.

"It's you." His words are a whisper past his lips, like a forbidden promise or devoted prayer, urgent and terrified, his eyes glitter in the light, I reveal myself from the shadows I had resided and arch my brow fractionally, give away nothing more as he stares at me with a look I cannot remember ever seeing before. Completely unique to his face. We are interrupted before any words are birthed between us.

Jack Crawford with his heavy footsteps and brash demeanour, he looks at the body with fascination and disgust, talks as his little minions fill the room around us and document the travesty of work around us, the splatters of blood and the stain wood and hay at our feet. Will has not moved an inch since he discovered me. His eyes are on me however, every time Jack looks away, when there is no attention on us, he looks at me and his gaze changes, emotions flood in his orbs and I wonder how his blood would taste on my tongue, rich and hot. Silky innocence.

"Jesus, this can't be the Ripper." Jack's words strike cords in my body that I take a half step towards him, fingers twitch at my sides, how would he taste? How would he look at the mercy of my hand, to finally know and for it to be too late, Will speaks before I act on impulse. If he had any doubt before he surely does not now. Only a killer would be insulted by his words.

"No, this isn't his style." Will agrees, gaze flickers back to mine as Jack huffs and looks around once more, mutters curses and talks briefly with Kratz before he turns back to Will, who looks unsettled. He seems to notice.

"Doctor Lecter, would you mind taking Mr. Graham back to your office, this isn't the Ripper so we won't be needing him." Jack talks about Will like a piece of equipment and I make a silent vow to make him pay for such dismissal, I agree without so much as a word uttered, Will follows numbly, he does as Jack says, whether he knows me or not. Jack is the Alpha he trusts, the Alpha he follows the suggests and rules of, until there is a challenger.

* * *

_Will_.

He's tall and strong and lithe, unspoken intelligence and superiority, I wonder as I slip into his shiny black car if I am to die now. I wonder if I'm to be made into sausages and fed to my dogs, at least I would be close to them one last time. We don't talk and we don't acknowledge each other as we drive. The car smells of leather and Alpha, _him._ It's clean and new and rich dark colours that bleed together but he drives with experience and ease so clearly not that new. I wonder why he hasn't killed me already, we're driving in the direction of our destination, so why hasn't he made a move.

"If I wanted you dead, Will, I would have you dead between my teeth already." His words are meant to terrify, to show power and control but they don't, they make me shiver but not because I'm scared and the glance he allows shows that he knows I'm not scared. He rolls up the windows of the car, traps the air. My heart pounds in my ears, adrenaline.

"Between your teeth?" I echo as I watched the vast forest pass us, Hannibal smirks as he makes a show of concentrating on the road.

I like the idea of him devouring me. Consuming me. Of there being no distinction between us.


	3. And Now The Lines Of Who I Am And Who I Could Be Are Blurring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without Beta.

* * *

_Will._

The smell of nature seeps into every pore of my body. The freshly fallen rain from the thunderstorm last night, the crunch of wet twigs beneath my feet, imprinted into the wet mud ground. A single footprint he had left uncovered, left in plain sight, a test of my loyalties, I tread over it before anyone can notice it. The rain dampens my coat and weighs my curls down. A chill sets along my heated skin. The rain is accompanied by the unique smell of fresh death, bitter on your tongue that twists around your throat as you swallow.

Three Alphas are laid out in the muddy water. They're dressed in black and white silk, white silk shirts and black silk trousers, leather belts. Like the one he wears. A link that he leaves to taunt Jack with.

Tree branches rustle around us, the scent of life mingles with that of death and floats along the air, a delicate perfume. It makes my glands itch, I'm more aware of my lack of mark here than I usually am, it's because of the bodies, because of the _letter. _I lick my lips and suck my teeth as I edge closer to the break of forest that reveals the bodies.

The icy water that's muddy beneath the surface, I look at the calm water, I look at the bodies floating along the surface, threatening to sink.

Three Alphas.

Scholar.

Hunter.

Guardian.

A female Alpha, the rarity of her status does not escape my attention, a deliberate choice just as mine had been, she is the scholar. Her long silver hair floats around her like clipped angel wings, the threat of the delicate strands sinking below the water draws your eye, as if you're racing to take her all in before she disappears. Her lips are a pale blue, slightly parted, something inside of her mouth, perched just under her tongue, waiting to blossom.

An orchid, white and pure and untouched, I can smell the faint scent even through the death and the nature of my surroundings.

I look at her and decide that she must have been full of intelligence when she had been full of life, a book always in her hand, her glasses always perched on the end of her nose, her hunger for knowledge never quenched. Her search never ending. 

She contrasts to the large Alpha a body over from her. His body is heavyset, as if designed for the heavy labours of life, with a thick jaw and thick hair. I imagine him as a butcher, his skilled hands sharpening the knives of his profession. Cutting deep into the flesh, cutting away the fat and the sinew.

He must have been magnificent when he had filled with the riches of life.

The third, the chosen centrepiece, floats between the two Alphas. He's older, lines around his shut eyes and still mouth, enriching his fine brows and hollow cheeks. The circles under his eye more pronounced by the sharpness of his cheeks. He's lithely despite his age. I imagine him running through this very forest, flushed red with exertion with the scent of sweat on his skin. 

Three Alphas.

"What does he write, Will?" He stands besides me, a few acceptable feet away, he's wearing a thick coat and black leather gloves cover his hands that are hidden inside of the deep pockets. I don't turn when he speaks. I study the sight laid before me.

"He writes that he is strong, that he is intelligent and still as deadly as any half his age. He writes that he is undoubtedly an Alpha. The purest of his kind." We look at each other without moving, through the corner of our eye we acknowledge what the other is but we exchange no more words.. He looks over the scene laid before us and leaves. The intimacy drains from the moment once he has left. Hannibal speaks with Jack before he disappears, retreats from the thick forest we surround ourselves. The air feels heavier now he's gone, replaced with Alphas that smell sour and heavy. Less intricate. Evidence is bagged and Beverly talks as she takes photographs, they notice me but do not pay attention.

Why would they?

Once their bodies have been dragged from the water and placed inside of metal prisons and taken away we follow. Like sheep with a Shepard. _Blind. _Jack's noticeably tense as I detail what the scene means, missing a few key elements out, Jack's hands tighten around the steering wheel.

The sky above darkens.


	4. With These Fingers I Will Scorch Your Skin & Claim Your Mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without Beta.

* * *

_Will._

He's there, in the fragmented edges of my mind. I watch the days pass into weeks and the weeks merge into months. No more letters from the Ripper come and none are sent. Jack's restless with the silence, like a beast who has been locked up for too long without reward. I wonder if he will break from the chains Hannibal has so easily bound him in before he is slaughtered. I shiver as the images of Jack's bloody body laying at my feet fill my mind.

The bloody blade in my hand that had been used to slit his throat.

Hannibal by my side, we are basked in sun. My eyes flutter shut.

Soon.

"Will?" I open my eyes and turn from where I stand before my mirror, Beverly stands in the doorway, she's dressed up for the evening The Ripper may have been silent with his letters but he had not been silent in his hunting prowess. Tonight, we are invited to dine on the fruits of his labours.

"Coming," I say, finishing the tie around my throat before picking up my dog hair free jacket that matches my suit for the evening. I had made a special effort. I follow Beverly out of the house and lock the dogs up for the evening, they've been well fed and will be fine for the couple of hours I will be gone. Beverly and I exchange little on the drive to Hannibal's home, she's happy to drive without needless chatter but speaks every so often when a topic enters her head, it's an enjoyable drive. She makes it enjoyable. It's not like a drive with Jack, a drive with Jack that always led to him taking something.

Beverly gives.

We arrive in good time, Hannibal greets us at the door and I see the private glitter to his eye when he lays eyes on me for the first time. Silent approval that I preen eagerly under. Beverly and I are walked inside, given drinks and hors d'oeuvres, we mingle and bled with his high society company. There are is no Jack this evening, no silent talk of murder and lust and hunting inside the mind of killers. It's a simple evening dining on the complexity of Hannibal Lecter.

Beverly disappears somewhere along the evening, after dinner and before dessert. I think she became intrigued by the gaggle of people lurking in the cold shadows of the icy garden, I didn't blame her. The people Hannibal kept in his company were as exquisitely interesting as they were well dressed. I use my new status of alone to single out Hannibal.

He's in the kitchen, alone, preparing the plates for the dozen desserts hidden away somewhere inside the warm room. A glass of half drunk wine stands on the island besides him as he sharpens a knife, I make sure to close the door behind me once I have slipped inside unnoticed by his company.

"Hello, Will." His voice is as smooth and as powerful as it always is, I lean my weight against the door and let my eyes flutter shut. I inhale the scent of the room around me. Orange and dark chocolate from the desserts. The faint trace of blood and cooked meat from dinner. Hannibal. He smells of aged cigar smoke and the crisp winter wood in the early mornings of winter.

"Are you enjoying the party?" He looks up from what he's doing, grating chocolate onto a cutting board. I nod, a fraction of a movement. I inhale again, deeper. He's intoxicating. He watches me do so. Quirks his lips into a private smile, I shut my eyes and smile a little back. Matching his quirk and then he clicks his tongue at me. I open my eyes and watch him. He's put the grater and the bar of chocolate down. Wipes his hands away on his pristine apron that's tied around his neck and his waist. Approaches me as I lick my lips and inhale again. The scent only intensifies as he approaches closer, the space between us shrinks.

"Are you enjoying my company?" His voice drops to a low murmur, his breath washes over my face from how close he now stands. It's orange and wine, I nod my head shakily. I'm scared to move in case he bolts away like a wild stag spotted in the fog of the woods. He smiles a little wider and lets his fingers brush along my throat, I tilt my head back to allow him better access. I make myself nonthreatening. Defenseless even. He enjoys the given power, trails his fingers carefully along my throat until his slipping them beneath my shirt.

"I like it when you dress up for me, little Omega," He murmurs so softly, I crave the feeling of his lips on mine, I drop my head and stare at him, waiting. His fingers are scorching weights against my skin.

The door is nudged against my weight, it shatters the moment built around us and Hannibal is smiling and retreating as if he had never stood before me.

"Will?" Beverly calls from the other side of the door, I step away and allow her entrance.

"Hey," And the evening continues on without another encounter with the Ripper, we remain a respectful distance. We only exchange glances and private smiles.

Our time would come, come sooner than either of us would be prepared for. We just needed to be patient.


	5. With These Hands, With These Teeth & These Words, I Will Make You Mine.

* * *

**Hannibal.**

The letter's meaning is as unmistakable as the stench of death that lingers in crisp morning air, it's a bitter note beneath the sickly sweet scent of lotus flowers. There is a poetic undertone to the scent, death juxtaposed to the earthly smell of the flowers that surround and engulf the body, sweet breaths of nature at war with death. I smile, a small quirk at the corner of my mouth, invisible to any apart from the one I desire to see, Will.

Will who has made sure the meaning of his letter is unmistakable to me.

My Adam's apple bobs in my throat as I gaze at what Will has delivered to me. The Omega male laid out on the bed of lotus flowers in the pool in his backyard. I watch Will from the corner of my eye as he approaches he perfectly written letter, the way he looks around as if searching for answers. He looks at the body he'd left with just enough disgust and fear that I even find myself wondering if he had truly been the one to write me such beautiful words, but the catching of his eye as he moves away from the body tells me without a doubt that he is the one who holds the pen that had spilt the ink on the page laid before me. It's beautiful.

The Omega male could not have been much older than Will, I admire his attention to this detail. He is dressed in a soaked cotton white nightgown, it floats along the surface of the water and is darkened only by the rich red of his blood. His swollen stomach has been sliced open, surgical skill so precise that it is almost as if I had sliced him open myself, I find myself taking a step closer to get a look, a fresh wave of lotus breaches my senses as I do.

Intoxicating, overpowering just like spilt vanilla extract.

The moment breaks into pieces, smashes with a rabid snarl from Jack when he enters the scene and catches sight of the body. He's filled with disgust, that much is obvious, disgusted with the sight of the murdered Omega who had been heavily pregnant with his first pup at the time of his death, another detail that draws so much proud to my chest for Will's attention to such minute details. Details any other would have overlooked, dismissed as unimportant to the overall story but these details, they flavoured everything around them. Everything they touched.

With Jack's arrival there is another scent, sweet and innocent, fresh and untouched. The smell of an infant, the cries are present just like Jack is here, the cry that pierces even my own heart, the cry that makes Will's eyes shine and his chest flare. The cry of an infant for his mother, the unbreakable bond, even in death.

"Hannibal," His voice is thick and distracted and on the verge of a violent outburst, it's as if he vibrates. I turn to him.

"Take Will home." We catch each other's eye at Jack's command, something shines in Will's eye that is not from the infant's cry. There is no need for a translation for this particular letter, the meaning so obvious that even Jack understands, he turns away from the sight as Will and I take our leave, we're close to the door when we hear Jack's order to begin hunting for Heating Omegas.

We are walking towards my car when I smell the thrill on Will's skin, the barely suppressed smell of his arousal, I look at him and he ignores me, walking to the car as if he weren't now on the verge of crumbling to his knees at my feet, threatening to crush him into a whimpering mess at any second. Jack hadn't noticed, his Alpha senses having been dulled by years of Beta sex and infertility, his virility had been a questionable presence but now it was virtually nonexistent.

I take Will from the scene with no intention of returning him to his home, to his dogs or to his nest.


	6. A Lifetime Shared Between Me & You.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without Beta.

* * *

**Hannibal.**

The wind howls against the windows of the kitchen. Like a hungry beast clawing at the glass to be let in, to be invited to the feasts. I keep the doors and windows tightly locked. Denying him entrance. I stir the freshly made tea in the pot, listening carefully as the sounds of Will and his desperate cries echo around the large house. Mixed pleas to either be fucked and bred or have his throat slit and his body made to nourish.

On the brink of being ready.

I pour the tea through a sieve, removing the leaves before setting the pot on a tray and returning to the Heating Omega, pushing open the dark wood door that conceals him. He lays bound and naked to my bed, beneath the stag head carved into the heavy dark oak of the bed frame. His eyes rolling in their sockets as if they are unfixed orbs. He mumbles as I enter, his nostrils flaring at the fresh scent of Alpha.

He looks as if he's seizing. His mouth fallen open into a needy _'O'_ shape. The lithe muscle beneath his bared skin tensing and relaxing as fresh cramps wash over his body and turn his insides into nerves desperate to be bred. He is soft pliable flesh laid on gentle silk. I watch him at the foot of my bed, studying how his body Heats without aid. His thighs wet and sticky with slick, his Omega cock pulsing with unspent cum while his pussy contracts in search of an Alpha Knot. "Hannibal," His voice is a low whine, bordering in whimpers, as his lids lift to halfway open and his gold rimmed irises stare at my red rimmed ones.

"Will," I soothe, moving to run my hand comfortingly through his sweat damp curls, he leans into the touch, craning his body to be as close to my skin as he can be given the restraints around his wrists and ankles. "Hannibal," He coos, his voice a low mewl as his eyes search out mine, glittering as I smile and lean towards him, our lips touching in the briefest of encounters. "Is my lamb ready?" I ask, my fingers still smoothing through his curls, he swallows thickly and nods his head in a lazy loll. Lips parted in search of mine. "Yes," He breathes, long lashes fluttering as gold flickers beneath his lids, I retreat from him, earning sweet desperate whines as I do.

"Shush now, pup," I gently chastise the eager Heating Omega as he watches me with needy attention as I methodically free him from his restraints, watching as his body trembled with the newly regained freedom, watching me in a frozen state as if one false move would reset the situation completely. It was wholly amusing as I freed one wrist and then the other, the reaction more than desired as Will was quick on his attack.

Like a snake in the tall grass, there was only one chance to take me by surprise and he succeeded in taking it.

Rolling us quickly so I was rendered on my back against the mattress, the eager Omega straddling my clothed hips with his naked thighs, his trembling hands gripping at my wrists as he quickly worked to strap them in the restraints just as I had done to him, I was both proud and amused by the actions the creature was taking. A true Mate to match my nature. I don't struggle against his weight, a mutual understanding that should I desire Will would be on his back and bound in a matter of seconds, but instead I allow him his mischief.

Indulgent in my want to see just what the Omega intended to do as he bound me to the bed in a way that mirrored how I had bound him. Only he left me dressed where I left him naked. "Oh my little lamb, what a wonder you truly are," I coo lovingly as the Omega wraps his shaking hands round my throat and begins to _squeeze._


End file.
